Beware The Wendigo
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Scooby and the gang head off to Gravity Falls to investigate the suppose supernatural activity that the town's famous for. There they meet up with the Mystery Kids, while at the same time a monster of Native American legend is terrifying the town.
1. Chapter 1

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

Robbie came to the back gate of the junkyard in Gravity Falls during the middle of the night, he is here to look for some cool stuff as well as leave his signature graffiti sign on a cool pickup truck he discovered last week. Robbie is fiddling with the lock grunting in frustration.

"Come on open already."

As he continues to struggle with the lock, he is unaware that glowing yellow eyes watched him from the forest, a tall, large shadow steps out and approaches him, it gets two steps behind him just as Robbie finally manage to pick the lock.

"Awesome."

Robbie felt a warm patch of air hit the back of his neck, his eyes widened and is physically shaking as he thought that it was some security guard.

"Oh uh sir, now I know this is bad but I have a good explanation for this." Robbie turned around, he got speechless and got really scared as a bipedal, skinny looking, deer headed creature stared down at him. The creature lets out a loud roar showing these sharp teeth as well as raised it's claws up.

Robbie screams into the night.

* * *

Lighting flashes above an old, creepy train yard; trains, boxcars, oil drums, coal cars, and flatbeds laid in wait for anyone to pull them away, a flock of black bats flew out from under a water tower squeaking loudly as they fly into the night.

A dark ghostly shadow emerges on a boxer door, a blue hand grips the handle and opens it revealing Shaggy with Scooby Doo shaking in his arms. The two let out a scream as the shadow lets out a ghastly moan Scooby gets off of Shaggy's arms and the two ran out the other end, they ran past several trains before turning left down in between an alley of flatbeds.

But they were then cut off by the Ghost Conductor a blue phantom with a scar on his neck, glowing eyes, ragged clothes, a hat with a skull on, and holding a bright latern in his right hand. The Ghost Conductor lets out a scary moan and raised the latern up, Shaggy and Scooby scream as they turn around picking up a big pile of dust behind them cutting the Ghost Conductor's view, they took off in a flash the Ghost Conductor waved the dust away and went in pursued.

Shaggy and Scooby crawled under a flatbed unlike the Ghost Conductor who just jumped over it. The two cowards get on a pushcart then pumped it quickly making it go in high speed, the Ghost Conductor gets on another one and gives chase, he catches up with them Scooby looked back terrified. The Ghost Conductor laughs then shot out a fireball from his lantern which hits Scooby's tail making him jump out in pain, Scooby flew in the air and landed on a lever that is connected to the door that held back the coal in the coal tower.

Scooby's weight pulls it down, Shaggy passes under it and the Ghost Conductor is just about pass it to when the door open and thousand pounds of coal falls on him.

The Ghost Conductor poked his head out grunting as he tried to get out of the coal, a hand grabbed his face and pulled it off revealing that it was a mask, Velma held the mask with a grin on her; to her left is Fred, and to her right is Daphne and Shaggy.

"Jeepers it's Mr. Steve the firefighter." Daphne exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course just as I suspected the glowing bootprints we found at the warehouse was really fireman boots painted white with special paint, and those fireballs the Ghost Conductor fired out who else would know about fire tricks better than a fireman, but the most important clue was when I found out that before he was a fireman he was a acrobat in the theater." Velma explained.

"But like why would a fireman dress up as a ghost for?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple Shaggy he used the legend of the Ghost Conductor to scare away anyone, so he can use the trains to smuggle illegal fireworks into the station, but what the people who get them don't know is that the fireworks are tampered with so that they explode early creating fires and then he shows up to be a big hero." Fred further explained.

"Yes it's true and I would've gotten away with it to, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dumb dog!"

"Rog where?" Scooby's grip on the lever slipped, he falls next to the pile creating a chunk of coal dust that gets all over Mr. Steve's face causing the gang to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

The Mystery Machine drives through the countryside, inside the gang were happily doing there own things Fred driving, Daphne applying her make-up, Velma looking through her laptop, while Scooby and Shaggy were goofing around in the back.

"Well gang that's another mystery solved!" Fred exclaimed proudly.

Daphne looked at her reflection as she brushed her hair, "Yeah and after that one I can sure use a vacation."

Shaggy pokes his head out from the back, "I like the way you think Daph. Lets go to Acapulco I heard the foods great there."

Behind him Scooby licks his lips over the thought of Acapulco food, "Reah!" Shaggy and Scooby switch to tropical outfits while Scooby played a ukulele as he sang the hola song.

Velma's laptop lets out a bong, Velma clicked the notification and a blog came up. "Jinkies! I just got a notification from the Big Dipper's Blog of Mysteries and Supernatural Creatures in Gravity Falls."

"Velma you've been on that blog for a couple of months now." Fred stated.

"This blog is very interesting, this kid has been posting the suppose paranormal and mythical creatures sightings in Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Gravity Falls the most strangest town on Earth, apparently this town has the most supernatural monsters and some ghosts."

Scooby's ukulele strings broke as his eyes bulges open, "Ronsters!"

Shaggy could feel his knees shake, "Ghosts! Like zoinks that sounds like a town to stay away from."

"Relax Shaggy I'm sure it's just a gimmick to attract tourists. I mean what does he exactly say in the blog Velma?" Fred said.

"He says that he has managed to catch a real leprechaun on camera." Velma turns her laptop to show her friends the photo of the suppose leprechaun that is running in front of a tree holding a pot of gold.

"That's obviously Photoshopped."

"Probably Fred but these posts he makes are very interesting."

"This town sounds like a place to checkout."

"Oh come on can't we go to one place where there are no monsters or ghosts." Daphne protested.

"Yeah." Shaggy called out, "Me and Scooby are allergic to scary things."

"Reah" Scooby pulls out a tissue and sneezed into it.

"Come on guys this Gravity Falls town sounds like a great place to find some mysteries. So where is town located Velma?" Fred asked.

Velma types up something on the laptop, "Oregon."

"Great were not that far." With that Fred drove the Mystery Machine towards the state of Oregon, in the back Shaggy gulps, "Like zoinks Scooby something tells me were in for something scary."

* * *

Miles away in Gravity Falls at the back of the mystery shack Dipper had just finished going over some of his blog posts.

"Alright photo of that leprechaun is now fully online."

"Hey Dip!"

Looking up from his laptop Dipper saw Coraline and Wybie on Wybie's motorbike. "Me and Wybie are off to the woods to do some exploring."

"Correction Jonesy wants to explore, I'm just going to find some green slugs."

"Sure Wybie, anyway wanna come?"

"Oh geez guys I would love to, but I got some things to do."

"Like work on your little blog." Coraline teased with a smirk.

"It's not little, I just think it's a good idea to show the world the paranormal activities that happens here in Gravity Falls."

Coraline rolls her eyes, "Right Dip. Anyway let's get going Wybie!" Coraline waved her arm up like a cowboy while using her other hand to grip Wybie's shoulder. Wybie started his bike, "Careful Jonesy your make us fall." The two rode away into the forest until they were out of sight.

Dipper shook his head, he couldn't believe that it has been a month since the Mystery Kids formed. To think it had all started when Gruncle Stan open up a camp for kids that Dipper along Stanford thought that it wouldn't work as the brochures he made were cheaply made, and Stan who is on the front page with the Mystery Shack behind him didn't exactly look like a person parents would trust their kids with.

But then kids actually showed up much to Dipper's and Standford surprise. Coraline and Wybie were the first ones to show up, she had wanted some new adventure as she was getting bored at the Pink Palace so after pestering her parents long enough they agreed to send her to this camp.

Wybie didn't really want to go as he didn't see summer camps as fun, but Coraline wasn't having it she kept talking about what the camp had to offer, when that didn't work she did a bet on who would make the most trash baskets and it was safe to say that Coraline won, plus this got a reluctant Wybie to join her.

When the two entered the Mystery Shack Coraline was greeted by Mabel, who dragged her into the living room before Coraline could even say anything leaving Wybie with Dipper who awkwardly talked to him before looking at the stuff around the Mystery Shack.

Shortly the next group of kids arrived which were Norman and Neil. Unlike Coraline Norman's parents were the ones who insisted on him going there as a way to make new friends, sure people didn't treat him as a freak anymore, but his parents felt like Norman should make some friends outside of town.

Luckily he wasn't going alone Neil had excitedly joined him on this camping trip, and he was thankful for him as he wouldn't know what to do in an unfamiliar town with people who don't know what he can do.

When they arrived Neil rushes into the shack and said hello to Wybie and Dipper while Norman slowly entered behind him. Neil proceeded to talk to the two about him and Norman but of course being careful on not saying anything about Norman's ability to speak with the death, as he knew they weren't familiar of it and didn't want them to treat his best friend as a weirdo.

Pretty soon Mabel came in along with Coraline who now had on a green sweater with Camp Mystery written on it, Wybie held back a giggle upon seeing her Coraline gave him a dirty look in return. Mabel and Neil immediately began to talk to each other. While the two talked Norman went to find his room which was located on behind the door to the left on the second floor.

He gets on the bed and sets his bag down next to him, he barely got settled in for three seconds when the bag suddenly shook and bounce, Norman looked at it in surprise wondering what was going on, the bag opens and his favorite book the Zombie encyclopedia rose out of the bag, the book floated over the bag then much to Norman's surprise his spirit friend Agatha Prenderghast came out of the book which dropped back down into the bag.

Three days earlier before Norman left for the camp, he had gone around to tell his ghosts friends goodbye he went to Agatha last and told her how he was going to be gone for a couple months, he could tell that she didn't like that very much but she put up a fake smile and told him she hopes he has fun there.

That night Agatha couldn't sleep a wink as she was going to miss Norman and didn't know what she would do when he left for a few months, she was going to be so lonely and have no one to talk to, worse she thought something was going to happen to him.

So the next morning she made her decision, she flew towards Norman's house, and possess the book that was in the bag when he wasn't around and simply waited until he got there. She stayed very close to him for the rest of the day as she felt a very weird presence here which got her nervous.

Norman with her behind him walked back into the shop area where the rest of them and Gruncle Stan were standing, Stan explained to them about how they can basically do what they want as long as they don't bother him when he's busy.

After that everyone did different things Mabel was teaching Neil how to make sweaters, Wybie began a conversation with Dipper, while Norman and Agatha just looked around the shop, Coraline however exited the shack where she proceeded to explore the nearby woods.

She didn't get that far from the shack for when she got a first taste of Gravity Falls, she turned a corner and to her astonishment she saw a giant toadman standing in the middle of the pathway. The toadman spots her and made a humongous jump at her, Coraline screamed as she knew she couldn't get away in time, she bent and picked up a stick to defend herself with, the toadman is just about to land on her when a white blast hits the toadman's face. The toadman croaked in pain as it retreated back into the forest.

Coraline looks behind her to her saviors it was Raz and Lili they were here to investigate and capture the dangerous Willow a girl who had strong psychic powers with anger issues. She thanked the two then one thing led to another in which she introduced the two psychonauts to the others and plus the Mystery Kids were formed.

Ever since that day, they went on all sorts of adventures investigating anything supernatural and sometimes defeating it to such as the Beldam who somehow got out of the other world, had to defeat a death worm, a vampire, stop the rise of Cuthulu, and a renegade gnome who was turning people into stone with a magic potion.

For now however they were enjoying themselves, but unfortunately not all of them were here as Raz and Lili went on a serious investigation for a couple days though really they all knew that the two wanted to have some time together without any of them interrupting.

Dipper is about work more on his blog when he heard a commotion at the front of the Mystery Shack, curious he gets up and gets to the front to see Robbie freaking in front of Wendy and her friends.

"I'M TELLING YOU GUYS IT WAS AWFUL! IT HAD THESE GNARLY TEETH, SHARP CLAWS, AND WAS REALLY TALL! I BARELY GOT AWAY WITH MY LIFE!"

"Whoa dude sounds like you had a crazy night." Wendy replied.

Dipper noticed Norman standing by the door watching the scene in astonishment, Dipper walked over to him confused. "Hey Norman what's going on here?"

"Robbie's freaking out because he ran into the beast at the junkyard last night."

"You mean the beast that's been terrorizing the town for a couple days?"

Norman nods.

"Oh man we got to do something about that thing, as since we're the Mystery Kids it's our duty to stop dangerous supernatural creatures from harming anyone here in Gravity Falls or anyplace else."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Will have a meeting later and I'll discuss a well laid plan to capture and if necessary eliminate it."

"Of course you know when you talk about your well laid plan, someone is always going to interrupted and do some improvising." Norman stated with a small smile of amusement.

"Yeah I know." Dipper replied deadpanning.


	3. Chapter 3

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

The Mystery Machine drives past the Gravity Falls sign, ahead the town can be seen along with the two cliffs that had the UFO shape below the abandoned minetrack bridge.

"Well gang where here!" Fred enthusiastically stated, the gang looked at the town that is just down the hill.

"What a nice town." Daphne said.

Scooby covered his eyes with his arms shaking in fear, Shaggy notices and approaches Scooby, "Like what's wrong old buddy?"

"Hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

"From the Ronsters and Rhosts!"

"Oh right move over pal!" Shaggy ducked and also covered his eyes as he shakes in fear with Scooby.

"Relax you two like I said all this supernatural stuff is just a way for this town to get tourists." Fred called out. "Yep it's just of"

"DEER!" Daphne suddenly yelled out.

Fred looked at her confused, "No Daph just a bunch of hooey."

"No Fred the road!" Velma points forward, Fred looked and saw a deer in the road, Fred panicked then swerved out of the way, the Mystery Machine turns and drove right into the woods. The gang screamed as bushes and low bearing branches went right past the Mystery Machine, it shakes and bumps until the Mystery Machine came in to a sudden stop which drove all of them forward.

The Mystery Machine had come to a stop in a clearing, Fred tries to start the Mystery Machine but it didn't go anywhere as the rear tires were stuck in some fresh mud.

"Oh great were stuck, Shaggy and Scooby can you go out and push." Fred asked."Sure Fred, come on Scooby."

Scooby and Shaggy get out from the back then put their hands on the back of the van.

"Okay guys on a count of three push!"

"Right."

"Okay 1...2...3 PUSH!" Fred puts the van on drive as Shaggy and Scooby push, but it was no use the Mystery Machine was firmly stuck."

"Well this is just peachy." Fred groaned.

"Jeepers what do we do now?"

Velma spots some smoke coming out from the trees, "Guys look!" She points to the smoke, "Someone lives nearby we can get help."

"Good spotting Velma." Fred gets out of the van with Daphne and Velma. "Come on lets get over there."

Shaggy and Scooby look forward to see that on the way to the smoke was a creepy looking forest that was almost dark, the two gulped.

"You know Fred you go on ahead, me and Scooby will guard the Mystery Machine."

""You sure?"

"Yeah we rather stay in a nice little spot of the forest instead of going through the spooky part of it."

"I suppose it's a good idea, since we wouldn't want anyone to steal anything while were away." Velma pointed out.

"Alright see you guys later." Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked into the forest, Shaggy and Scooby waved to them until they were out of sight.

Shaggy wiped his head and lets out a laugh. "Man Scoob like we so dodged a bullet there."

Scooby nods.

"And we might as well have something to snack on while we wait."

Scooby licks his lips, "Reah! Reah!"

Shaggy opens the door and pulls out a massive sandwich, Shaggy opens his mouth and closed his eyes, Scooby's reaches over and bites the middle part of the sandwich leaving only the bread for Shaggy who ate it in one bite.

Shaggy opens his eyes in confusion, "Huh, that wasn't as filling as I thought it would be." He is unaware that Scooby just swallowed the middle part of his sandwich, Scooby lets out a giggle as he felt it land in his belly.

"Oh well I got some more." Shaggy digs through the back looking for another sandwich, Scooby sat behind him with a sneaky smile.

However behind the two the bushes shook, then the beast came out of the bushes he approaches them getting behind Scooby.

"Like its here somewhere."

The beast let's out a growl.

"I'm looking Scooby, no need to growl at me." Shaggy called out annoyed.

"Huh?"

The beast raised his arms up and growled again.

"Scooby quit growling."

"Rts not me."

Shaggy look to him in confusion, "If it's not you." Shaggy looks behind Scooby and fear began to rise inside him. "Then it must've been HIM!" Shaggy points out behind Scooby, Scooby looked behind him to see the snarling beast.

"RIKES!" Scooby bent down and picked up a yellow flower then handed it to the beast, who took them and sniffs them before sneezing with enough force to blow the peddles away.

"Like run for it Scooby!" The two take off in the direction of the smoke, the beast roars then proceeded to give chase.

* * *

Fred, Daphne and Velma exited the forest, discovering that the smoke is coming from the Mystery Shack.

Velma read the sign, "The Mystery Shack."

Fred smiles, "Well what do you know, this is our kind of shop."

"I hope they have someone to get the Mystery Machine out of the mud." Daphne stated.

They go up to the door where Fred knocked four times, the door opened revealing a girl wearing a sweater with a shooting star on it.

"Hi welcome to the Mystery Shack home of the great Mysteries of Gravity Falls, would you like a free sweater?"

"No thanks, were just looking for someone to help us out. You see our van is stuck in the mud." Fred replied.

"Oh my gosh that's horrible! Don't worry I can get Soos to help you out, he can fix anything by the way my name is Mabel."

Fred, Daphne and Velma looks at her to each other then looked back at Mabel. "Well I'm Fred, this Daphne and Velma can you take us to Soos?"

"No need to trouble yourselves come in I'll go get him."

"Oh thanks." Fred, Daphne and Velma enter the shack, Mabel goes off to get Soos leaving them to look at the attractions.

"Boy these so called monsters are so fake."

"I agree Fred I can just see the tape on this ChickenRat."

Daphne is looking through the clothes rack, "Guys look at these outfits, they are so cute."

The three then heard voices coming from a hallway.

"So we're going to have a meeting later?"

"Yes Neil, Dipper wants to have one when Coraline and Wybie get back."

"Oh boy it's something bad isn't it Norman."

"Afraid so Neil."

Fred, Daphne and Velma look over to see Norman and Neil walking into the shop area not paying them any mind.

"Geez I wonder what their talking about?" Fred wondered.

"Probably just some club." Velma replied.

"Yeah your probably right Velma, I wonder how Scooby and Shaggy are doing guarding the Mystery Machine?"

* * *

"Like faster Scoob he's gaining on us!"

Shaggy and Scooby ran as fast as they can through the forest, behind them the beast roars in fury, Shaggy and Scooby came upon a large tree in front of them but instead of stopping they simply run up the tree trunk while the beast slammed into the tree which shook as well as the beast who fell on his bottom.

The beast grabbed his shore head, then looked up in anger as Scooby and Shaggy jumped from branch to branch.

Shaggy and Scooby get down from the trees and continues to run through the forest, they get to a path where they crash right into Coraline and Wybie. Scooby is on top of Wybie while Coraline is on top of Shaggy's legs close by Wybie's motorbike laid on its side.

"Ow! Can you please get off of me." Wybie muttered under Scooby.

"Rorry." Scooby gets off of Wybie who lets in a big breath of fresh air as he sat up.

"It's okay, can you just watch where your going next time."

"Yeah you could've killed us!" Coraline added as she got up from Shaggy's legs.

Shaggy gets to his feet, "Like sorry man, we were running for our lives!"

Coraline and Wybie raised their eyebrows.

"Running from what?" Coraline asked with curiosity as with Gravity Falls there is no telling what these two were running from.

"From a Ronster!" Scooby replied.

Wybie's eyes widened in surprise, "That dog just talked."

Coraline paid Scooby no mind, after all after seeing a talking cat talking animals didn't really surprise her anymore. "Monster what monster?"

"Like a monster this big." Shaggy raised his arms over his head, "Had a deer head." Shaggy places his hands on his head mimicking antlers. "These teeth." He places his fingers in his mouth to make them look like sharp teeth." And these claws." Shaggy makes slashes in the air, beside him Scooby nods in response.

"So your running from a monster with a deer head?" Coraline asked, Shaggy and Scooby nodded. "That sounds like the beast that's been terrorizing the town."

"T-t-the beast?" Shaggy stuttered shaking.

"Yes the beast, its this nasty thing that's everyones been seeing lately." Coraline explains.

"Yeah and I think that's him right there." Wybie points behind Shaggy and Scooby, they look behind them and the beast is roaring at them from the tree line.

Shaggy and Scooby scream while Coraline stepped forward with a smile on her confrontational face.

"Come on lets take him out."

"Like lets not!" Shaggy grabbed Coraline's and Wybie's hands then took off with Scooby, the beast roars in anger as he raises his arms up and down.


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

Fred looks at a stuffed bear man in a glass case with amusement, Velma curiously picked up a book called '_The Complete Guide To Ghosts, Monsters, And Unexplained Mysteries Of Gravity Falls", _Daphne however is going through the clothes looking for a good outfit. Nearby Norman, Neil, and Dipper were waiting for the others to arrive so that they can start their meeting.

"I wonder what's keeping Coraline and Wybie?" Dipper asked as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Knowing those two they probably found something that's keeping them delayed." Norman answered.

"Yeah your probably right."

"Come on guys, I'm sure they'll come in through that door right about now." Neil reassured.

The door bursts open and Scooby and Shaggy still dragging Coraline and Wybie came running in. Shaggy lets go of them so that he could slam the door shut, Coraline and Wybie stumbled a bit until they manage to get their footing back, Shaggy pushed his back against the door breathing heavily, while Scooby jumped into a nearby clothes rack which started to shake.

Norman and Dipper were in utter stunness over what just happened, while Neil had a smile on him. "See I told you."

Dipper finally found his voice, "Uh Coraline what happened to you two? And who are these guys?"

Coraline turns to him with clear annoyance, "We were just riding back when this guy and his dog came out of the woods and crashed into us, then next thing we know the beast shows and before I could fight him, he grabbed mine and Wybie's hands and dragged us all the way here."

As Coraline talked Fred, Daphne and Velma walked up to Shaggy, "What's wrong Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Like a monster is after us!"

"Reah!" Scooby called out from the clothes rack. "A Ronster!" Scooby comes out of the clothes rack with his arms stretch upward as he made snarling sounds, Norman, Dipper and Neil watch in utter astonishment of the talking dog mimicking a monster, Coraline and Wybie didn't watch as they were to busy wiping the dirt off their hands.

"So you saw a monster?". Fred asked.

Shaggy and Scooby nodded, "What did the monster look like?"

Shaggy proceeded to give the same discretion he gave Coraline, after Shaggy finished describing it Velma places her finger on her chin. "Hmm sounds like Shaggy's describing a Wendigo."

"A Wendi-a-what?" Daphne asked puzzled.

"A Wendigo. A native American spirit that is said to possess a person if they resort to cannibalism."

"Cannibalism!" Shaggy and Scooby both said.

Velma nods, "Yep native American legend says once the spirit possesses a person, the said person shall turn into a Wendigo, kind of like a werewolf effect. But I wouldn't worry as it's only a legend."

"Well that was one legend we saw with our own eyes."

"Excuse me." The gang looked over, Dipper stood before them with Norman and Neil by his side. "Oh uh hi there fella, what can we do for you?" Fred asked.

"You say the thing they saw was a Wendigo?"

"Can a spirit really possess someone and make you turn into a monster?" Neil whispered to Norman.

"I don't know, I never heard of a spirit doing that before." Norman replied.

"They think they saw a Wendigo?" Fred replied.

Dipper pulled out journal three from his vest and flipped through the pages looking for anything on a Wendigo. "I can't find anything on Wendigos." Dipper stated when he reached the end of the journal.

"Maybe their in the other journals." Norman suggested.

"No their not, I read those two for a thousand times and I have not seen anything about Wendigos."

"Wait so there's actually a creature that's not in one of those journals." Wybie said.

"Never thought I see the day a creature is not in one of Dipper's beloved journals." Coraline added.

Dipper shrugged, "I guess it's a new creature or Grunkle Ford never found one."

"Excuse me." Velma interjected. "But what are these journals your speaking of?"

"The journals, they were created by my Grunkle Ford to be a guide to all the supernatural things in this town, they come in handy especially when we deal with very dangerous supernatural creatures."

"We?"

Dipper nods, "Yes you see we are basically a club that solves mysteries, and sometimes fight monsters or powerful creatures that threatens humanity."

"You solve mysteries?" Daphne asked.

Dipper nods again, "Yep we're the Mystery Kids."

"Oh that's cool." Fred said. "We solve mysteries to."

Dipper raised his eyebrows in interest. "You do?"

"Yep we solve mysteries all over the world from Hawaii to the artic. And from what we seen the monster or ghost is always some creep in a mask."

"That's right they were all phoney." Velma added.

"I assure you here in Gravity Falls they are all real." Dipper replied.

"Oh please I bet they were just costumes, holographic, or wires."

"No they were real." Dipper insisted clearly annoyed.

"Sure they were." Fred amusingly stated.

"Now Fred they probably did see real monsters and ghosts. After all it's not like we don't run into any real monsters and ghosts on some of our mysteries."

"You run into real monsters?" Neil asked.

Daphne nods, "We faced off zombies, cat creatures, aliens, The Phantom Virus, a living coral reef creature, and a witches ghost named Sarah RavenCroft."

Norman raised his eyebrows upon hearing the last name, he raised his arm up and spoke up. "Are you sure Sarah was a witch, I mean she probably was most likely an innocent victim who was just different than anyone else."

"We thought so to, but as it turned out she was a real witch, a very evil witch who wanted to destroy the world. Why do you ask?"

"Lets just say I got an experience with ghosts of suppose witches."

"Oh okay, anyway I'm Daphne, and these are my friends Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo."

"I'm Dipper, this is Neil and Norman, over there is Coraline and Wybie." The others waved at them.

"Oh nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Neil said.

"So you say the beast is a Wendigo?" Wybie called out.

"That's what she said why-were-you-born." Coraline answered.

"Wait the beast?" Fred asked.

"Yeah the beast that has been terrorizing our town for the past few days. It first appeared at the graveyard, then at Lazy Susan's dinner, the Eastern part of town, and most recently at the junkyard." Dipper explained.

"Like zoinks! We should get the Mystery Machine out of the mud and get out of here!" Shaggy and Scooby leave for the door but got stop as Fred grabbed their shoulders. "Hold on you two, we have a mystery on our hands."

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that." Shaggy groaned.

"Come on Shaggy we might as well help while we're stuck here." Velma urged.

"You guys can, but me and Scooby are getting out of this town!"

"Right Rhaggy." Shaggy and Scooby open the door only to come face to face with Soos wearing a beekeeper mask, Scooby and Shaggy screamed then took off and ran into the same clothes rack that Scooby hid in earlier.

Soos took off the mask as he entered the shack with Mabel by his side.

"Oh man Soos I feel so silly, I've been looking for you all over the shack only find that you were outside the shack getting rid of a wasp nest."

"Yeah that was funny." Soos replied with a laugh.

Soos approaches Fred, "So are you the dude who's van is stuck in the mud?"

"Yes sir."

Soos shakes Fred's hand, "Don't worry dudes I can get your van out in a jiffy."

"Oh good how long would that take?"

"Until tomorrow morning."

"So that means we gotta spend the night in this town?"

"Looks like it dude." With that Soos went off to get some supplies to get the Mystery Machine out. Shaggy poked his head out from the clothes rack, "You mean we gotta spend the night in this spooky town with that monster running around!" Scooby also poked his head out, "Ru uh! No way!"

"We have no choice you two with the Mystery Machine stuck." Fred stated.

"Like were not! Come on Scoob lets make tracks and leave this town in the dust!"

Coraline looks at them unimpressed, "What cowards."

"Oh they take pride in that." Fred said.

Shaggy and Scooby get out of the clothes rack, started to run for the door when Mabel let out a sudden scream of excitement which made everyone jump. Mabel rushes forward and hugged Scooby by the torso, "Like oh my gosh! I love your dog! He's so big and brown with those black spots! What's his name?"

"Scooby Doo." Scooby replied, Mabel's gasped then her eyes went wide with excitement. "OMG! A talking dog that's even better! Are you a magical dog? Did you get cursed? Or were you just born with it? Oh I have so many questions. Wait I got an idea you and your friends can spend the night here and will all have a doggy slumber party!" Mabel's eyes sparkles while Scooby looked at her confused on what she is saying.

"Oh no we don't want to impose." Fred said.

"Plus Mabel I'm pretty sure Stan would not like a couple of strangers and their talking dog staying here." Dipper added, "Not to mention these two clowns will cramp our style." Coraline stated with her arms crossed.

"Come on it's getting dark out they'll get cold out there, plus with Raz and Lili gone on their 'important investigation' they already have the perfect rooms to sleep in. They also said Mystery Machine that means they solve mysteries right?"

Dipper shrugs, "Well yes but Mabel."

"See they share our interest so were perfect for each other."

Dipper, Norman, Neil, Coraline and Wybie looked at each other not knowing what to say, on one hand way it was true that they did have a common interest, but on the other hand they were also strangers and they (mostly Dipper) knew that Stan would have a fit.

Mabel then gives them a puppy eye look, Dipper lets out a sigh before turning to Fred. "What do you say you man, wanna stay for the night?"

"Well if your offering then I guess we could."

"Yay!" Mabel hugs Scooby's torso tightly.

"Oh I hope Stan doesn't mind this." Dipper sighed as he and the other Mystery Kids watch Mabel give her affection to Scooby.


	5. Chapter 5

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

As the sun began to set over Gravity Falls, in the Mystery Shack's kitchen Scooby and Shaggy entered with hungry smiles. "Here it is Scoob. The good old kitchen."

"Let's eat."

"I'm with you Scoob."

Shaggy goes over to the oven to switch it on, he was going to make his famous Shaggy spaghetti and in order to that he first got a pot full of water and placed it on the stove where it boils. "Alright Scooby the water boiling, now like lets get some noodles."

Scooby nodded and checked the cabinets for spaghetti noodles until he eventually found some, he grabbed and threw it to Shaggy who caught it then dumped them into the pot of boiling water.

"Great work Scoob, now like go find some spaghetti sauce."

Scooby looked through the cabinets for the sauce but couldn't find it anywhere, he then notices a pantry door, he opened it to reveal a dark pantry room with creates and a shelf of food ingredients. Scooby lets out a gulp before entering the room and began his search for the spaghetti sauce.

Unknown to him though Agatha was in there to reading a book, the pantry was her private place she liked to go to whenever she wanted some peace and quiet. She looked up from her book in surprise upon seeing this dog walking on two legs looking for something. Who was this dog and what was he doing here?

"Have you found the spaghetti sauce yet Scoob?"

Scooby looked back to the doorway, "Rot yet Rhaggy!"

The dog can talk now that was really surprising, never in her life or ghost life she has never ever seen a talking dog before, she watched in fascination then spotted the spaghetti sauce he was looking for. Agatha puts her book down and floated over to the shelf where she picked it up and reached towards Scooby, Scooby notices and took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

Agatha gives him a kind smile, "Your welcome talking dog."

Scooby's eyes went wide in fear, he started to shake terrified before letting out a scream, the scream gets Shaggy's attention he came in while mixing the pot of spaghetti. "Like what's wrong old pal." Shaggy's eyes also went wide and he to shook in fear.

"Like zoinks a ghost!"

Scooby jumped into the air, launching the spaghetti sauce in the air, he swiftly turns around, runs in place, behind him the sauce falls through Agatha's body who looked uncomfortable as it went through her, Scooby then takes off in a flash.

"RUN RHAGGY!" Shaggy and Scooby take off leaving Agatha who floated there confused. "Was it something I said?"

Shaggy and Scooby run into a room, they shut the door with a slam. "Like block the door!" Shaggy and Scooby pick up a couch and barricade the door, along with a stool, chair, grandfather clock, a bathtub, and a wardrobe.

Agatha phases through the wall behind them, she floats there watching perplexedly as Shaggy and Scooby barricaded the door with various stuff, the two places the last item in front of the door which was a small paperclip. The two stand in front of their handy work with proud smiles unaware that Agatha floated behind them watching with her arms behind her back.

"Man like that's a great barricade if I say so myself old pal."

"Rure is Rhaggy."

"I like to see that ghost get in here."

"Reah!" Scooby lets out a little laugh before turning his head around and spotted Agatha watching with one eyebrow raised.

Scooby frantically tapped Shaggy's shoulder, Shaggy turns to him. "What is it Scoob?" Shaggy looked behind him with a smile. "Oh hello Mrs. Ghost." Shaggy's eyes bulges open and his hair stood up in fright, "ZOINKS!"

The two take off in a flash, they quickly removed the barricade, then ran out of the room. Agatha raised her hand up, "Wait I'm not going to hurt you!" Agatha follows them, they were fast so she had to pickup the pace, she spots the two go into another room she enters and found it completely empty. She looked around wondering where those two got to, a sneeze gets her attention looking behind her Agatha saw them poorly disguised as a couple of lamps.

She was about to address them when Scooby lets out a sneeze so great that it caused a big cloud of dust that covered the whole room, Agatha struggled to see through the dust while Shaggy and Scooby took this time to dash out of the room.

* * *

In Raz's room Dipper and Norman were helping Fred get settled in, while Coraline, Wybie, Neil, and Mabel helped Daphne and Velma in Lili's room.

"Well here you go Fred." Norman stated as he flipped on the lights.

"Thanks Norman." Fred looked around the room with his arms on his hips and a smile on him.

"Now while your staying here, can you please not touch anything Raz would not like it if his things are messed with." Dipper pointed out.

"Sure don't worry I wont touch anything." Fred reassured them.

"Thanks man, we don't want Raz to get on our cases."

Next door Coraline explained the same thing to Daphne and Velma, "Okay so don't touch anything at all?" Daphne asked.

Wybie nods, "Affirmative, Lili hates it when someone touches her stuff. Why just two weeks ago she chased Mabel around for decorating one of her clothes with glitter.

Mabel shrugs, "I don't know what she was so mad about? I thought it was nice."

"But the most important thing is not to touch any of her plants, especially that one." Coraline points to a dark red flower.

"Jinkies! It's a rare Chocolate Chosmo, a rare flower with a chocolate scent from Mexico!" Velma walked up to the flower, adjusting her glasses as she studied it closely.

"Yeah that one my favorite, it reminds me of chocolate cake." Neil stated as he licked his lips. Suddenly Waddles the pig came running into the room squealing happily, he runs up to Velma and tackled her to the bed giving her piggy licks.

Velma babbles in surprise under the assault of piggy kisses, "Why am I getting attacked with pig licks?" Velma laughed. Mabel picks up Waddles from Velma, "Sorry Waddles just gets excited when he meets new people."

Daphne places her hands on her knees as she smiled down at Waddles, "Oh what a cute pig!"

"Thanks I won him at a fair and he's been the best pet ever since. Ain't that right buddy." Waddle squeals in response, Mabel affectionately rubs her cheek against the back of Waddle's head. She perked her head up as a thought came to her, "Ooh I bet Scooby and him could become best friends."

*Oh yeah definitely, Scooby has a talent on being friends with other animals." Daphne replied.

"Because he's an animal himself." Neil said.

"Mostly that." Velma replied.

"I wonder where he is now? I want him to meet Waddles." Mabel said.

"Most likely in the kitchen with Shaggy, as those two love to eat." Daphne points out.

"How much?"

"Well they can clear out an entire restaurant." Daphne replied blankly.

"Oh god I hope they didn't touch my leftover pizza." Coraline rushes out of the room.

"Boy I hope for Scooby and Shaggy shake, they aren't touching anyone's leftovers."

"Don't worry Daph I'm sure those two are just having a good time without touching anyone's food." Velma reassured.

* * *

In the downstairs hallway the door to the closet slowly opened, Shaggy poked his head out and looked around for any sign of Agatha. " I don't see any sign of her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I think we lost her, come on we gotta find the gang and warn them that there's a ghost running around here." The two slowly creep out of the closet, Scooby shuts the door which made a noise, Shaggy swiftly turns to him with his finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh, we don't want that ghost to find us."

They creep towards the stairs when another noise broke the silence, Shaggy turns to Scooby again. "I said shhhh!"

"Rot me." Scooby points behind him, "Her" Agatha stood at the end of the hallway.

"Run for it Scooby!" The two take off again, Agatha went after them trying to catch up. Shaggy looked behind him to see that she is gaining, "Like she's right behind us Scooby!"

"I know, I know!" They picked up the pace, turn into Raz's room where they rush pass Fred, Dipper, and Norman and dive right under the bed.

"Guys what's going on?"

Shaggy's voice called out from under the bed. "A ghost is after us!"

"A ghost? What ghost?"

Dipper and Norman looked at each other with troubled looks as they both knew who they were talking about, sure enough Agatha comes in out of breath (despite the fact she was dead), she grips the door frame to regain energy by now she notices Dipper and Norman.

"Oh...hi... guys... Have you seen a man in a green shirt with this talking dog? I've scared them pretty badly and feel really bad, but whenever I tried to talk to them they just keep running away from me."

Dipper points to the bed,"Sure they went under the bed."

"He ratted us out Scoob! Lets get out of here!" Scooby and Shaggy burst out of the bed, running in place getting ready to run out the window however Fred grabbed the back of Shaggy's shirt and Scooby's collar. "Hold on you two."

"Easy for you to say man the ghost is not after you."

"I'm not after you, I was just trying to apologise for scaring you."

Agatha approaches them, Shaggy and Scooby shake in fear as she gets closer to them, she gives them a very kind smile.

"Don't worry Aggie is really nice, she won't hurt you." Norman reassured.

Aggie reaches her hand out in a welcoming gesture, the two continues to shake; Shaggy hesitantly reached his own hand out and Agatha took it and gave it a good shake. From the side Fred studied her with a critical eye, he is trying to see any wires attached to her, or a some green paint, or if she was just a hologram. Agatha notices and turns to address him, "Why are you starring at me?"

"Are you really a ghost or just a kid with green paint on?"

"Paint? What kind of paint is see through?"

"Oh you'll be surprise how much a person is willing to put on a elaborate costume."

Agatha looked at him in utter stunness, "You think I'm a costume?"

"Or a hologram."

"Oh really, can a hologram do this?" Agatha phases into a picture frame and makes it shake, she phases out with a smug grin.

"All a bunch of springs."

"Okay explain this then?" Agatha goes to the bed and phases in and out of it several times scaring Scooby and Shaggy off the bed, she phases out a final time floating above it with her arms crossed.

"Yep a hologram can definitely do that."

Agatha lets out a puff of frustration.

"Fred she is a ghost." Norman called out.

"Sure she is."

Agatha floats over to him with a clear annoyance, Fred looked down at her with a smile, Agatha raised her hand up then lets out a spark of electricity that went up to the ceiling, Fred's hair stood up from the result.

"Okay she's a real ghost."

Agatha gives him a told you so smile.

* * *

The day that Agatha discovered that if she concentrated hard enough she could be seen by other people without her and Norman's gift happened on complete accident.

It was just after they helped the psychonauts capture Willow, they were all exhausted from the adventure Agatha was floating above one of the attractions feeling weird, she felt a sudden burst of energy then she heard them gasp. Looking down she saw all of them even Norman looking at her in shock.

She asked Norman what was wrong, he just replied with that everyone can see her. She was really surprised by this, she moved around a bit and seeing how everyone watched her movement, it was true they can see her as clearly as Norman can.

What happened next was Norman explaining who she was, after that the others reacted differently Neil and Mabel greeted her happily and offered to make her a sweater, Dipper was checking his journal thing to see what type of spirit she was, Coraline and Wybie looked at her in stun, Raz and Lili were just paying her with no mind what so ever.

Through out the following days both her and the others had to get use to the fact that she could be seen now, but eventually they did get use to it and Agatha found herself with more friends much to her joy.

* * *

Now as she stood in Raz's room Fred along with Daphne and Velma who came into the room to see what was going on looked at her in fascination, they have seen their fair share of real ghosts but it still surprises them to see a real one. The only ones who weren't looking were Scooby and Shaggy as they were to busy hiding under the covers.

Agatha felt a little intimated from the stares, "Can you please stop staring at me, your making me uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry we're just surprise to see a real ghost." Velma replied.

"See I told you that the things in Gravity Falls were real." Dipper stated with his arms crossed and smug smile. " Though technically she's not from this town but anyway it's still real."

Velma observes Agatha's outfit closely, "Hmm, judging by your outfit I say you were from the 1700s."

Agatha nods.

"Jeepers and your just a kid!" Daphne exclaimed.

Agatha looked down to the floor sadly, "Yeah, I was only eleven when it happen and I don't like to talk about it very much."

Coraline enters room with relief on her face, "Well my leftover pizza is safe, but there's a pot of pasta on the floor for some reason." Coraline sees Agatha, Scooby's gang, Dipper and Norman looking at her. "Did I miss something?"


	6. Chapter 6

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

The Mystery Kids and the Scooby gang were in the kitchen, around the table waiting for the food that Dipper is making. The pot of pasta was cleaned up courtesy of Scooby who gleefully ate all of it from the floor.

"Dinner should be ready in five minutes." Dipper called out while stirring in another pot. "Oh good I'm starving." Coraline exclaims.

"Me two." Shaggy said.

"Me three." Scooby added.

On the other side of the table Norman is having a conversation with Daphne. "So you really saw zombies?"

"Yes it happened last year, I was working to get real ghosts for my old show but wherever we went it was just guys in costumes, but then we ran into a women name Lena Dupree who told us that she lived on a haunted island named Moonscar Island haunted by ghost of the pirate Moonscar."

"Moonscar?" Agatha placed her hand on her chin as she was remembering something. "I think I heard of that name before."

"When we got there we met Simone and her large collection of cats. That night while we were looking for Shaggy and Scooby we come across a zombie, at first we thought it was just a costume but it turned out to be a real one. Then a whole bunch of zombies came out, we ran back to Simon's house as we thought the zombies got her, however it was a trap, they use these voodoo dolls to keep us in place. Turns out Lena, Simone, and Jacques their ferryman were these cat creatures that suck the life out of the victims they lure to the island, which the zombies were actually trying to warn us about. After a long battle they had missed their time to suck our life forces and dissolve into nothing but dust, with their revenge complete the zombies souls could finally rest in peace."

Norman and Agatha were trying to compel the crazy story that Daphne just explained, they look at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Daphne, the two didn't know what to say as the story that she just told made their zombie story insignificant by comparison. Agatha eventually found her voice to speak up, "Goodness Mrs. Blake, you certainly had an adventure."

"It sure was, in fact if it weren't for it we probably would've separate again, in a way we owe that adventure for keeping us together. So anyway what's your story?"

Norman proceeds to explain his story on his ability to speak to the dead, Mr. Prenderghast telling him to stop 's curse, the zombies, him meeting Agatha, giving her peace, the whole town giving him respect after that night and him getting friends. Agatha also added to the story by saying how she came back from paradise to be Norman's friend.

"You actually came back to be his friend?"

Agatha nods.

"That's really noble of you."

Agatha looked down a little shyly, " Yep it was wasn't it."

"So you really built these traps?" Wybie asked Fred as he looked through Fred's trap book, Fred nodded proudly. "Yep." He then points to a picture of one of his traps. "Oh here's the one that we used to capture the ghost clown."

"An animal cage?"

"Yep we made him hypnotized himself in order to catch him."

Coraline let's out a burst of laughter, "You made him hypnotized himself! Oh man that is hilarious."

Fred nods while giving out a laugh of his own, "Yeah, especially when he hypnotized himself to be a monkey."

Coraline goes into a fit of laughter, "I wish I was there to see it."

Next to the table Scooby is sitting patiently as he waited for the food to serve along with Shaggy, Waddles walked into the kitchen, right behind Scooby and sniffs him Scooby looked behind him in surprise and sniffs him back.

Neil glances down then turned to Mabel with a joyful smile. "Check it out Mabel Scooby and Waddles are bonding." Mabel immediately turns to them with a huge happy smile. "Yah! Now they can be doggy piggy friends!"

Scooby and Waddles sniff each other's snouts, they circle each other as they sniffed each other's butts, they stopped to look at each other until Scooby reached out with his paw. "Rello." Waddles gives out an oink in response and shook his paw.

"Looks like you made a pal old buddy." Shaggy stated as he watched Scooby talk in barks with Waddles. Dipper comes up to the table with the pot in his hands. "Alright guys dinner is served." Dipper gives each, (except Agatha), a glob of lasagna, Shaggy licks his lips as the smell goes into his nose. "Like Dipper this lasagna smells delicious."

"Thanks, I've been learning this recipe for months."

The groups began to eat their food, as Shaggy ate a piece of his lasagna Scooby spied it with a devious smile, Scooby sneakily walks up to him he uses his tail to tap him on the shoulder Shaggy looked in that direction confused, but shrugs when he didn't see anything however when he turned back to his lasagna it was gone. Shaggy looked around for his lasagna until he turns to Scooby who is about to eat it.

"HEY!"

Scooby goes to shove it in, but Waddles beats him to it by jumping and took it out of his paws, Scooby closed his mouth on the empty space, "Huh?" Scooby looked to Waddles who just ate the lasagna.

"Looks like Scooby met his match." Velma called out which caused the rest to go into a fit of laughter. "Raw Ruts!" Scooby snapped his finger in disappointment.

Unknown to the two groups though the Wendigo watches them from the kitchen window.

* * *

Later everyone went to settle in for the night, everyone is fast asleep with the exception of Scooby who is settled in the living room with Shaggy, he was wide awake because his body decided that now was a good time to go to the bathroom, however he didn't want to go alone as he was to scared to, so he moved up to Shaggy and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Rhaggy?"

Shaggy woke up with a moan, "huh? What's up Scooby Doo?"

"R need to go to the bathroom."

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Scooby nods, "And your afraid to go alone?" Scooby nods again, "Alright old pal I'll go with you." Shaggy gets himself off the chair and walks with Scooby to the second floor bathroom.

* * *

Fast asleep in their room Mabel and Dipper were completely unaware that their window was getting pushed open, the Wendigo peers through the window making sure that the twins were asleep, judging that they were he climbs in and walked up to Dipper's desk where he picked up the journal, he looks back to make sure that they were still asleep, he keeps an eye on them as he backed away to the stairs.

* * *

The door to the bathroom opens as the sound of a toilet flushing can be heard, Scooby came out with a satisfied smile, "Now that you use the bathroom, let's go back to bed."

"Okay Rhaggy."

The two head off down the hallway, they just turn the corner at the same time as the Wendigo came down the last step while still facing the other way, his back collides with Shaggy's side who made both of them jump up in surprise.

Scooby and Shaggy turn and let out a scream, the Wendigo turns around to face them and roars as he leaned in close. Shaggy and Scooby take off, they run down the hall, turn a corner, run to a closet door Shaggy opens it allowing Scooby to run in first before he himself went in, however the two bursts out of the closet screaming as Agatha just happened to be in there.

The Wendigo turns the corner when Shaggy and Scooby run towards him, the two run under him cutting in-between his legs launching him into the air then crash down to the floor, he growls in anger as he gets to his feet and gives chase.

Coraline opens her door with clear annoyance on her face, "What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep here!" Shaggy and Scooby run past her, her annoyance turns to confusion as she wondered what they were running from she turns her head and jumped as the Wendigo rushed past her. Further up ahead Norman also stepped out of his room to see what was going on, he quickly ducks as Shaggy, Scooby, and the Wendigo jump over him.

Shaggy and Scooby land on the railing of the stairs where they slide down until they reached the end where they launch into the air and crash onto the floor with Scooby crashing on top of Neil who is getting a midnight snack.

Scooby and Neil looked at each other, the Wendigo roars as he ran down the stairs Scooby runs in place above Neil's stomach then took off with the Wendigo jumping above him, "Last time I'm going to get a midnight snack."

Shaggy and Scooby ran into the shop, they run to the register desk and cowered behind it, the Wendigo came in roaring loudly.

"Like take it easy cannibal dude." Shaggy stated as he and Scooby shake in fear, the Wendigo now slowly approaches them he expands his hand out expanding out his claws. He slashes at them, Scooby and Shaggy duck causing the claws to hit the jar of eyes which breaks it in half.

The two jump over the counter and run over to gift stands, the Wendigo jumped and slashes after them, slashing gifts and the stands, he then chases them around a clothes rack until they suddenly disappeared in thin air. The Wendigo stopped and looked around wondering where the two went, behind him the clothes rack silently crept towards the front door, the Wendigo turns to it and spotted Scooby's tail poking out.

Inside the clothes rack Scooby and Shaggy quiver as they walk to the door, the Wendigo's hand bursts in-between them, they run out through the other side the Wendigo pushes it aside and continues to chase them.

The two open and slammed the door shut, the Wendigo however breaks it down knocking the two to the ground, they get up and held each other as they coward beneath the Wendigo's shadow, the Wendigo growls then raises his claws up.

A grabbling hook wraps around his raised arm and pulled it back, he looks behind him to see Mabel holding on to her grabbling hook. "Your not hurting that dog on my watch, you deer head man!" Behind Mabel the rest came, the Wendigo roars then raised his arm up breaking free from the hook and ran into the woods.

With the Wendigo gone Fred, Daphne, and Velma rush over to their friends, "Are you two alright?' Fred asked.

"Yeah, boy if it weren't for Mabel using that grabbling hook me and Scooby would've been goners."

Mabel ran up to them with a proud smile, "Your welcome! I just had to do something as I just couldn't let that thing claw you up."

Dipper suddenly came running out with panic on him, "Guys my journal gone missing!"

"Really which one?" Wybie asked.

"Journal three."

"But who could've took it?" Norman said.

Agatha notices something odd on the ground, she points to it in curiosity. "Hey what's that?" The others move in to see what she was talking about, on the ground there is a litter of grey fur Velma leans down and picked a handful of it up.

"Hmm seems to be some kind of fur, though it doesn't feel like any fur I have ever felt before."

A thought came up on Neil, "You don't think that Wendigo thing took the journal do you?" Coraline looks at him oddly, "What would a Native American legend want with one of Dipper's journals?"

Fred looks in the area where the Wendigo went. "Only one way to find out."

"You don't suppose we follow it do you?" Wybie said with surprise.

"That's exactly what I suggest we do."

Coraline gives out an excited smile, "Yeah lets go get him!"

"Wait we can't just go after him with no plan." Dipper protests. "Now if we do a good strategy, not only can we find it but also capture it."

"Come on Dip, we don't have time for that. He might get away by the time we think of something, so come on lets go get him!" Coraline goes in the direction of where the Wendigo went.

"Boy she sure is determined isn't she?" Fred blankly stated. "You have no idea." Wybie replied, he then goes to catch up with her knowing that there was no other way now the rest of the Mystery Kids followed the two.

Fred waves to the gang, "Come on gang we better catch up."

Shaggy and Scooby gulp. "Like man Scoob whenever we go after some monster, we always end up at a creepy place."


	7. Chapter 7

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

The Mystery Kids and the Scooby gang stood in front of an old three story cabin: the lawn is overgrown, a rusty truck is parked in the front of the cabin, the shingles were falling apart, one window is cracked, and the door is swaying in the wind slowly opening and closing with a creepy creak.

"I told you it was going to be creepy." Shaggy gulped.

Dipper studies the tracks that lead to the cabin, "Yep, those tracks definitely lead into that cabin I never saw before."

"So why would this thing come here? It doesn't make sense." Wybie said.

"Must of been the place where it was once human." Dipper replied.

"So what do we do now?" Neil asked.

"We go in and get that journal along with solving this mystery." Fred replied.

Shaggy points to the cabin, "Like go in there." Shaggy shakes his head frantically. "Na ah, like no way! No way man! We are not going in there!"

"Come on Shag, we need to solve this mystery and help get that journal back." Fred called out.

"Like you can do that man, but me and Scooby are going back to the safety of the shack." Shaggy and Scooby begin to walk back towards the Mystery Shack, but stopped when the bushes in front of them shook, Scooby yelps and jumped into Shaggy's arms. "ZOINKS ITS THE WENDIGO!"

The others get tense, Agatha and Neil hid behind Norman, Coraline picked up a rock along with Wybie who picked up a stick, Dipper gets his flashlight ready to light it, Mabel gets her grabbling hook ready, and Fred along with the girls get ready to run. The bushes shake until a figure with a long beard with a bandaid on jumped out.

"Howdy y'all!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise before Dipper finally spoke up. "Old Man McGucket, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was looking for some nice plants to put in my mansion." McGucket pulls out a couple of ruffled up flowers." McGucket puts the flowers back into his ragged pockets. "So McGucket how are you enjoying Northwest's old mansion?"

"Oh great Dipper! Lots of space for my machines."

"You invent?" Velma asked.

"Sure can! I invented a lot of great machines that I would love to show you all, but right now I gotta catch some more plants." McGucket runs off into the forest with a hillbilly giggle.

"What a strange man." Daphne said.

"Yes but he is quite brilliant." Dipper replied.

"Excuse me weren't we just about to go into that cabin." Coraline called out.

"Huh, oh yeah. Come on guys lets go." The Mystery Kids along with Fred, Daphne, and Velma head off towards the cabin door, Shaggy and Scooby stayed behind but Fred grabbed them and pulled them along.

They walked up onto the front porch, and stand in front of the door, "Okay before we go in there, someone should check if anyone's is in there." Norman pointed out.

"I'll do it, if anyone is in there they can't see me." Agatha turns herself invisible to the others sans Norman, then phased through the door and while the other Mystery Kids weren't phased by her suddenly disappearance, Scooby and the gang looked at the spot she was just in, in utter astonishment.

Agatha reappeared in between Shaggy and Scooby making them both jump in fright she gives them both apologetic look before speaking, "The cost is clear."

"Thanks Aggie." Norman said, they entered the cabin's front room; the front room is dark, there's a old red couch with tears, cobwebs hung on some of the furniture, there's a dusty old fireplace, a stairway to the left, and two doorway openings. The two groups walked to the middle of the room and looked around for any thing.

"Man talk about haunted house vibe." Dipper exclaimed.

"All that's missing is some thunderstorm." Mabel added. The room flashes and thunder banged which made everyone jump, then look out to the window to see rain coming down.

"What? But it was just clear outside." Wybie stated in utter lost for the unexpected timing. Mabel couldn't believe what just happen, she then smiled and said. "Now all that's missing is a wave of kittens." Mabel waits but nothing happened much to her disappointment.

"Alright lets take a look around." Fred instructed, everyone went in different areas of the room: Wybie, Neil, Shaggy and Scooby went to the fire place where Scooby is sniffing the floor for anything useful, Agatha and Norman were near a bookcase checking to see if the journal is in it, Coraline, Dipper and Mabel were looking near the stairs, and Fred, Daphne and Velma looked near the wall.

Daphne is looking at three portraits of a forest, lake, and mountain, the lake one which is the middle one is a little bit crooked. Daphne decided to fix it, she reached over to it and tilted it straight. "There that's better."

Scooby sniffed to the fireplace, "You smell anything Scooby?" Wybie asked.

Scooby shook his head no. Shaggy shrugs, "Oh well nothing here, lets get out of here before the Wendigo gets the drop on us." Suddenly the floor beneath them opened and the four screamed as they fell. The others looked, but by then the floor closed back in.

"Hey where did they go?" Coraline said.

"I don't know they were just here a minute ago." Dipper replied.

As they looked in the area where their friends mysteriously disappeared, the bookcase behind Norman and Agatha moved and pushed Norman while phasing through Agatha, Agatha turned to watch Norman get pushed to the other side of the wall.

"Norman!" She quickly phases through the wall after him, Norman had the look of utter surprise on his face Agatha floats over to him and touched his shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

Norman nods, "Yes, but what just happen?"

Agatha shrugs, "Beats me the bookcase just started moving." Agatha takes a glance around the area, "Where are we?" Norman looks too, it was a old wooden passage lit up by torches. "Looks like a secret passage way."

"Why is there a secret passage way in this cabin?"

"I don't know Aggie." Norman began to push the back of the bookcase, but it wouldn't budge. "Looks like I gotta find another way out of here."

"Don't worry, I'll be here so you wont be alone."

"Thanks Aggie."

Norman and Agatha began to walk down the passage way. Meanwhile on the other side of the wall the others looked in between the spot where Scooby, Shaggy, Wybie, and Neil disappeared and the area where Norman and Agatha disappeared.

"Oh no all of our friends went missing!" Mabel screamed, Dipper patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Mabel will find them."

"But how? We don't know where they went."

"We're going to have to split up and hope to find them." Fred instructed.

Coraline raised her eyebrow up, "Split up? Have you ever seen a horror movie? Splitting up is absolutely the worst thing to do."

"Don't worry we do this all the time." Fred waved it off, "Now Daphne and Velma you come with me to find Shaggy, Scooby, Neil, and Wybie, while you three go find Norman and Agatha."

"I guess that works." Dipper said.

"Great now let's go." Fred, Daphne and Velma walk off to the other room to begin their search for the four. Dipper, Mabel, and Coraline looked at each other for a while before going upstairs to begin their search for their friends.

* * *

A hatch opens up on the wall of the basement; Shaggy, Scooby, Neil, and Wybie slid down and crashed into the floor.

"Ouch that hurt." Neil groaned as he got up along with the others. "Like what happened?" Shaggy looked around the basement which was made out of stone, there were bottle holders, barrels, tarped up objects, and a old timely wooden door.

Wybie looked back to the hatch on the wall as he rubbed his elbow. "We must've fell through a trap door."

Neil began to look around the basement, "How are we getting out of here?"

Scooby sniffed around the basement for a bit until his nose brought him to the door, "Huh?" With a push Scooby open the door and went inside.

"I think Scooby found a way out come on." Neil and the two rush out of the basement following Scooby closely. The four went down a stony hallway, passing by many doors and barrels, Shaggy began to whistle a tune to draw down the silence. Scooby continued to sniff the floor, when his nose picked up some dust which made him sneeze that was so powerful that it flew him backwards, he flew past Shaggy, Wybie, and Neil covering them with dust.

Shaggy along Neil and Wybie cough up the dust around them. "Like thanks a lot." Scooby gives them a apologetic smile. "Rorry"

Neil shakes the dust off his sleeve, when he suddenly noticed a light on at the bottom of one of the doorways, "Guys look." The others looked to it curiously, "Like what's that?" Shaggy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Wybie walked over and slowly opened the door which revealed a room that looked to be a small study, on the wall is a blueprint for a roller coaster.

"Like do you guys have a roller coaster here?"

Wybie shook his head. "Not really, strange though these blueprints are recent. I wonder why freshly made blueprints are in this cabin?"

"We should show this to the others."

"Good idea Neil." Wybie took the blueprints off the wall, rolled it up and held onto it as they left the room to find the others to show them what they found.


	8. Chapter 8

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

Fred, Daphne, and Velma had entered a old, dusty kitchen looking for a way into the basement to find their friends. "What's with all these cobwebs?" Daphne asked herself as she caught sight of more cobwebs on the walls and some of the furniture.

"It's an old cabin Daphne, there's bound to be lots of old spiderwebs." Velma replied happily. Fred approaches a door, "Guys I think I found a way into the basement." Fred opens the door only to get buried under a pile of stuff. "That's not it." He said in a daze.

Daphne and Velma ran over to him to help him up. "Fred are you alright?" Velma asked. "Yeah I'm alright, though what hit me?" Velma looked at the stuff that landslide onto Fred with a critical look. "Horse jockey outfit, croquet set, fancy clothes, tennis rackets. Jinkies these are quite expensive things."

"Why is all of this here?"

Fred gets up to his feet, "I don't know Daphne, but I do know that this is a clue."

"Right Fred, let's try to find some more clues while we search for Shaggy, Scooby, Wybie, and Neil." Velma said. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked out of the kitchen in hope to find more clues and a way down to the basement.

* * *

"Another empty room."

Coraline shuts the door and rejoins Dipper and Mabel on their walk down the second floor hallway, so far on their search for their friends they came upon a closet, bathroom, wardrobe room, bedroom, and a study and all those rooms provided the same thing: nothing.

"I think we covered majority of the second floor." Dipper said.

"Not really, I see three doors left." Coraline with a bored tone.

"You don't sound very thrilled."

"Sorry I'm just thinking about how pointless this splitting up thing is. I mean out of all horror movie cliches we do the split up one, I guarantee you that one of us is going run into that Wendigo thing."

"True I think splitting up is a bad idea, but it's not like all of us had a choice."

"I know Dippey, but I don't understand why we're doing this just because that guy told us to."

"He's just trying to help." Mabel reassured.

"Yeah, but what gives him the right to boss us around." Coraline argued.

"Come on Coraline, he and his friends are experience with this stuff as much as us, besides we can't look for Norman and Agatha and Neil, Wybie, the cute dog, and his owner at the same time. So maybe this splitting up thing isn't such a bad idea."

"True Mabel, but I still don't like this."

Dipper suddenly stopped to shine the flashlight to the right and left, "Well there are the doors."

Coraline circles her finger around slowly, "Yippee" The three went to each door: Coraline opens hers revealing an antique vase room, Dipper's was some art room, and Mabel's was a stuff animal room in which her eyes sparkled with joy. Mabel runs into the room and picked up the nearest unicorn stuffie giving it a big squeeze.

Coraline and Dipper came to the doorway watching Mabel squeeze the life out of the stuff animal with the look of question.

"This is one weird cabin." Coraline stated.

"Yeah an antique room, an art room, now a stuff animal room, I don't know who owned this cabin before, but whoever did must've had a lot of money."

"Ooh this one glows." Mabel stated in glee.

* * *

In the secret passage way Norman stood in front of two openings waiting patiently for Agatha to return, when the two got here she had offered to scout ahead to see if one of them lead to the way out, she went to the left and now Norman stood there looking around the passage way.

"_Boy this passage way is long, I wonder if we're going to find a way out of this place."_

Norman continues to focus on his thoughts, so focused that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming from behind him, out from the darkness the Wendigo walks up behind him with his arms up and his mouth slightly open. He stops two feet behind Norman, he reaches for him but then Agatha rose up from the ground between him and Norman, he lets out a inhuman scream and runs in the other direction in a flash.

Spooked Agatha quickly turned around but the Wendigo is already gone.

"What was that?" Norman had also turned around after he himself heard that scream, "I don't know but it sounded like it was right behind us." The two watched the darken passageway waiting to see anyone or anything is going come running at them.

"I think whatever it was is gone." Norman said.

Agatha looked a bit closer, "Yes it's gone." She slowly turns to him, but not before giving the passageway one last glance. "Well that way led to a dead end, so that way is most likely the way out of this horrible place."

"Alright lets go that way." Norman and Agatha went down the right opening, Agatha stopped for a brief second to take a quick glance behind her, then went down the corridor with Norman.

* * *

Back in the basement Shaggy opens another wooden door that led into a hall of paintings. "Wow! Look at all the paintings." Neil exclaimed in awe as he along with the others walked into the room, Wybie moves his head left and right as he looked at the paintings. "Who would get this many paintings?"

The four walked through the room, Scooby and Shaggy stopped at one painting of a man in a long scruffy brown beard, standing on top of a cliff with a gun drawn out.

"Like look at this guy Scoob, he must've been a old times hunter. I bet he hunted pigs in a blanket." Scooby lets out a laugh, unknown to everyone though one of the large paintings on the wall open up like a door and the Wendigo came out.

Shaggy and Scooby go up to another painting of a Victorian era women with large brown hair, "And look at this one she must use a large comb."

"Uh guys we gotta get going." Wybie called out.

"Okay just one more." The two approaches the Wendigo who is in a large painting frame. "But boy this one takes the top of the ugly job." Scooby looked up at the 'painting' then lets out a scream then cowers behind Shaggy. "I know Scoob his teeth are so bad that cavities use them as a free hotel." Shaggy lets out a laugh, unaware that the Wendigo blinked in surprise.

Wybie and Neil turned around to see what was so funny, then let out a gasp upon seeing the suppose painting.

"Uh Shaggy!" Neil called out.

"Wait like I got another one, his breath must smell so bad that even a skunk stays away."

"But Shaggy." Wybie also called out.

"Now his hair, oh man like not even a professional barber can fix it."

"SHAGGY!" They both yell out.

"What?"

The Wendigo roars in anger, Shaggy jumped in fright. "Zoinks!" The Wendigo grabbed for him but Shaggy ducked down, he and Scooby dash off in the other direction. "LIKE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Neil and Wybie take off running with Shaggy and Scooby behind them, they race to a door, open it, run inside, then Scooby closes it. The Wendigo runs to the door, he opens it to reveal Shaggy and Scooby dressed up as artists. "Ah, your just in time for modeling Mr. Wendigo." The Wendigo grunts in confusion, Shaggy and Scooby went to his sides and pushed him along to the middle of the room.

"Yes your a perfect model, just stand here please."

Scooby pulls up a blank canvas with paint in his hands, Scooby looked at him with a artist eye then began to paint. "Like just a few more minutes sir." Scooby lets out a satisfied smile, he grabs the painting and gave it to Shaggy. "Oh this captures the real you sir." Shaggy gives him the painting before running off with Scooby.

The Wendigo looked down at the painting, the painting showed him in a pigeon suit; the Wendigo growls in anger and crushed it, throws it to the ground then runs in the direction of where they ran off to.

The four ran down the hallway, they open a door and jumped in and closed it the Wendigo ran past the door, the door opens and Shaggy, Scooby, Neil, Wybie poked their heads out, the Wendigo pokes his head out above them the four look up and dashed out with Wendigo behind them.

* * *

The four entered a whine bottle room, they look at the stacks of whine bottles they look behind them as they could hear the Wendigo coming.

The Wendigo enters the room and looked around only to get buried under the bottles, Shaggy, Scooby, Neil, and Wybie looked out from behind the stack they pushed and ran out of the room.

* * *

The four stopped by a tarp covered furniture, Shaggy lifted the trap allowing the three in first before going in himself. The Wendigo stopped next to it, looks down to see their shoes/paws poking out of the tarp.

He pulls the tarp off only to get blasted to the wall by water, Shaggy, Scooby, Neil, and Wybie were holding onto a couple water guns that they have just happen to find under the tarp, the Wendigo drops to the ground dripping wet from his head.

* * *

The four ran into a boiler room, the Wendigo stops by the entrance and looked around from the boiler Scooby poked his head out then ducked back in, the Wendigo goes over to the boiler and opens the hatch then poked his head in.

Shaggy appeared from a hole on the top, detaches a tube and dumps black smoke all over the Wendigo allowing them to escape.

* * *

They go into another room Wybie and the others hid against the wall, Wybie pulls out a bag of marbles where he dumps them in the doorway, the Wendigo runs in and stumbles and crashed into the wall.

They get out of the room with Shaggy slamming the door, Shaggy and Scooby use a wooden slab to block the door which started to shake and crack. The four run off as fast as they can, just then the door breaks apart and the Wendigo came out, he raises his arms up to roar in anger.


	9. Chapter 9

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, Wybie, and Neil were still running through the basement, they didn't know where they were as all they cared about was getting away from the Wendigo.

"Is he still behind us?" Neil asked.

Wybie looks behind him to see the Wendigo still in pursuit of them, "Yep!" Wybie turns his head back to see where he was going. "Like man this creep wont give up!" The Wendigo lets out a roar behind them.

The four turn on a left corner but found themselves at a dead end, they look back the way they came to see the Wendigo's shadow approaching. "Oh man we're trapped!" Wybie yelled as he and the others began to back away to the wall behind them.

"We're going to get eaten!" Neil panicked.

"Like I'm to young to be eaten!" Shaggy cried, next to him Scooby began to whimper in fear over the thought that he was going to become an actual Scooby Snack. The four back their way to the wall, Wybie bumps against a stone that pushed inwards, the wall suddenly opens upward causing the four to fall in, the wall closes shortly afterwards just as the Wendigo peered from the corner only to give out a confused grunt upon seeing that they disappeared.

* * *

Inside the wall the four groan from the fall, they slowly get up and looked around their location. "Where are we?" Neil asked while looking around.

"Seems to be a secret passage way." Wybie replied.

"Man it's creepy in here, but at least we lost that Wendigo." Shaggy said.

"Reah."

Wybie walked a few steps ahead before turning back to them, "I guess we should find a way out of here."

Shaggy and Scooby nodded, "Yeah lets get out of here man, the further were away from the Wendigo the better."

The four walk down the passage way glancing around while Shaggy whistling a tune to calm his nerves. Neil decided to say something to lighten the mood.

"So that was some chase huh? I mean the way we found those convenient water guns under that table, and that was a clever idea on using those marbles Wybie."

"I just thought it up in the moment." Wybie shrugs.

Neil turns to address Shaggy and Scooby. "So you guys like experience this all the time?"

Shaggy nods, "Oh yeah man, like where ever we go we always get chased by a scary monster or a creepy ghost."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I mean just once I wish we went somewhere without any mysteries to be solved."

"But where's the fun of not solveing mysteries?"

Shaggy smiled, "Well Neil, me and Scooby consider eating, goofing off, eating, relaxing, and eating to be more fun than solveing mysteries."

"You said eating three times." Wybie pointed out.

"That's because we like to eat." Shaggy lets out a laugh.

"Wait so it's true that you two can eat out a restaurant?" Wybie asked.

Shaggy gives another nod with a guilty smile. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure we are on a watch list for some buffets."

"Why do say that?" Neil asked.

"Because sometimes when we go to buffets they always gasp in horror."

* * *

Several minutes has passed for the four as they continued down the passage way, "Man this passage way goes on forever." Shaggy stated.

"Don't worry Shaggy I'm sure will find a way out of here soon." Neil enthusiastically said.

Wybie suddenly stopped and held out his hand to stop the others. "What's wrong Wybie?" Shaggy asked, "I hear someone coming." Wybie points to a wall that has a shadow moving along it. "Must be the Wendigo lets get out of here!"

Shaggy and Scooby turn to run but Wybie's voice stops them. "Wait instead of running away, lets capture him."

"With what?" Neil asked.

Wybie pulls out a rope, "With this, Neil you grab one end and I'll grab hold of the other end, will go to either side of the walls and when he comes will trip him then tie him up."

Neil gives him a thumbs up before grabbing the other end of the rope, the two get in position and waited a figured turn the corner and fell from the rope, Neil and Wybie immediately tackles the figure, holding him down as he struggled to get them off.

"Keep a hold of him Neil!"

"Don't worry I got his arms!"

"Oh he's trashing his legs."

"Boy he must've shrunk because he feels a lot shorter."

A familiar voice of shock interrupted them. "Neil, Wybie have you lost your minds!"

The two look up at Agatha who looked back at them as if they went mad. "Oh hi Aggie looks like we found you." Neil smiled.

She looked at them with some anger on her face, "Why are you attacking Norman?"

"Norman?" They said in union, they get off the figure they were on and looking down at him, it was indeed a dazed and stunned Norman.

"Oops sorry Norman." Neil said.

Norman gets himself up in daze. "Why did you guys dogpile on me?"

"Sorry Norman we thought you were the Wendigo." Wybie apologize.

"What did you see it?"

"See it. We got chased by it through the basement." Wybie replied.

With her anger now subsided Agatha looked at them now with sympathy. "That's awful."

"It was, especially when he almost caught us at a dead end, but we got saved by falling into this passageway."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Neil asked.

"We've been trying to get out of this awful place." Agatha replied.

"Is there a way out from where you came?"

"Other than the way from the basement not really Norman." Wybie replied.

"Oh man Scoob, looks like there's no way out of this place." Shaggy notices that Scooby isn't with him. "Scooby? Scooby Doo where are you?"

"Over here." They all look over to see Scooby near the left-hand side of the wall sniffing it, he gets on two legs then notices a button on the wall where he pushes it and the wall opens up revealing a elevator.

Neil lets out a smile, "Oh hey an elevator! Talk about good luck."

"An elevator? How can this cabin have room for all this stuff?" Wybie questioned.

Shaggy shrugs, "I don't know, but hey at least we found a way out." He goes into the elevator with Scooby, the others looked at each other before going in it themselves. Once in it they all get comfortable in the cramp space, Norman pushes the up button the elevator closes then started going up with auditable squeaks, it felt like a slow ride mostly due to how many people were in it but then the elevator stop and lets out a ding.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Coraline were investigating through the third floor when they all heard a ding behind them, "What was that?" Coraline said as she and the others turned around. The wall opens sideways revealing Agatha, Neil, Norman, Shaggy, Scooby, and Wybie who stepped out of the elevator.

"What the?" Coraline started.

"Where did you guys come from?" Dipper continued.

"Oh well we fell into the basement where we explored it, but then we ran into the Wendigo where we had a big chase scene, luckily we escaped him by falling into this secret passage way where we accidently mistook Norman for the Wendigo which we dogpiled onto him until we recognize him or more accurate Aggie pointed it to us, then Scooby found this elevator and that's how we ended up here." Neil explained happily.

"Oh that sounded like a fun adventure." Mabel said with her trademark smile.

"Kind of was, if you ignore the cannibal monster that was trying to get us." Neil replied.

Coraline suddenly walks up in between them, "Wait, wait, wait secret passage way?"

Agatha nods, "Yes, it was where me and Norman were."

"How did you end up there?"

"The bookcase in the front room pushed me in there." Norman answered.

"And I followed him in so he wouldn't be alone." Agatha added.

"A secret passage way and a elevator? Man this cabin weird."

"You think that's weird Jonsey, then take a look at this." Wybie gives her the blueprints, Coraline along with Dipper and Mabel looked at it.

"Cool someone is planning to make a roller coaster!" Mabel exclaimed.

"What's this doing here?"

Dipper rubbed his chin, "I don't know Coraline, but something tells me there's a lot more to this Wendigo than meets the eye."

"Like we should find the rest of the gang, maybe they can figure the rest of this out."

The group go off down the hallway to find the rest of the gang.

* * *

They found them in a dinning room; Fred, Daphne, and Velma were very glad to see that their friends were alright but now they along with everyone else were looking at the blueprints on the table.

"This is some roller coaster."

"I know what you mean Daphne, look at this it looks like this coaster goes all over town." Fred points out.

"If I didn't know any better someone is planning to make a theme park out of this town. I believe this puzzle to this mystery is finally coming together." Velma stated with a smile.

"But what about Dipper's journal?" Mabel interjected.

"And the Wendigo?" Wybie added.

"Will deal with the Wendigo and get that journal back at the same time." Fred replied.

"But how?" Norman asked.

Fred smiles, "By setting up a trap."


	10. Chapter 10

I** don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros, all other characters belong to their respectful companies.**

* * *

Scooby and the gang along with the Mystery Kids stood at the entrance of the basement, on the floor is a net that is set to go off when someone steps on it. "So your trap is the classic net trap huh?" Dipper pointed out.

Fred nods. "Yep a simple yet classic trap."

"So what's the plan?" Coraline asked.

"Simple someone will lead the Wendigo here and he'll get captured in the net. Now all we need is someone to lure him here." Fred looked over to Shaggy and Scooby with a smile, in which the two shake their heads no in response. "Like no way man we're not going to be live bait this time."

Fred suddenly pulls out a green box, "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"Nice try Fred, but we got our own this time." The two pull out boxes of their own.

Fred smile grew wider, "But these are the new burrito flavor."

"Burrito flavored." They said at the same time, they look at each other for a second then rushed over to Fred who handed the box to them, the two gleefully ate the context of the box. "So what are Scooby Snacks?" Neil asked.

"Their dog treats that Shaggy and Scooby really enjoy." Velma answered.

"Shaggy likes to eat dog treats!" Coraline yelled.

"That is just crazy!" Wybie also yelled.

"It is." Daphne agreed. "But we don't judge him."

"But how can anyone like dog food?" Dipper questioned.

"Come on Dipper it can't be that bad." Mabel argued. She goes over to them as they ate the Scooby Snacks, she poked Shaggy's shoulder he turns to her with a month full of Scooby Snacks. "Can I have some?" Shaggy shallows in one gulp. "Like sure man."

"You can't be serious Mabel?" Coraline said in a deadpanned disbelief.

Shaggy gives her one peice and Mabel took a bite, the others watch closely as they waited for her reaction, Mabel shallows it and lets the after taste settle where after a few seconds she actually smiled in delight. "These are really good."

They look at her in disbelief, Coraline let's out a laugh. "Your kidding right?"

"No it's actually really good." She insisted.

Wybie with big curiosity walked up to taste them, Shaggy gives him a piece and Wybie put it into his mouth only to immediately spit it out in disgust. "These aren't good at all!" Wybie cried as he spat to get the taste out. Coraline bursts into laughter behind him, Norman however shrugs. "I guess only some people like them."

The others continue to watch Wybie try to get the taste of Scooby Snacks out of his taste buds.

* * *

"Boy Scooby how come we are always the live bait?" Shaggy asked as the two walked through the basement looking for the Wendigo.

"R don't know."

The two stopped and looked down the dark hallway, "Well do you see him old pal?" Scooby shakes his head no, Shaggy shrugs with a smile. "Oh well we did our best." The two turned to leave when a loud roar rang from behind him.

"YOW!"

Shaggy and Scooby run off, the Wendigo comes out of the darkness behind them roaring loudly in anger.

* * *

At the basement door everyone else waited for the Wendigo to show up, Agatha looked at the net on the ground closely as she wondered if this was really going to work, it just seemed to simple to trap that thing, she was about to say something when Velma suddenly spoke up.

"I hear them coming."

"Get ready." Fred ordered as he, Dipper, Coraline, and Wybie gripped the rope tightly. Shaggy and Scooby bursts past the net the Wendigo steps onto it, the four pulled on the rope and the Wendigo suddenly got lifted up by the net, he lets out surprised growls as he struggled in the net everyone looks at him with smiles.

"We got him!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well what do you know the trap worked perfectly." Neil said happily.

The Wendigo expands his claws and ripped through the net where he lands perfectly on the floor. "Or not."

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Dipper, Mabel, Wybie, Coraline, Norman, and Neil backed away to a corner, the Wendigo goes up to them with raised arms in a slashing motion while roaring loudly. But Agatha who had went to hide on a chandelier flew in front of her friends in a protective fashion. "Get away from my friends!" She scream as electricity sparked on her raising hair.

The Wendigo jumped in fright and backed away, Shaggy and Scooby came out from under a chair just as the Wendigo backed up to them, he trips over Scooby and stumbles back first into a bookcase, the bookcase fell forward right onto the Wendigo trapping him underneath.

"Well that turned out nicely." Mabel exclaimed.

"Good job Aggie." Norman complemented in which Agatha looked down to the floor with a shy smile. "It was nothing I just saw you guys were in trouble and I just had to do something."

They all approach the Wendigo, "Time to see who you really are." Fred leans down and pulled off the mask revealing a dirty looking man with a uncleaned mustache.

"Who is that?" Velma asked.

Dipper and Mabel looked at the man in utter disbelief upon recognizing him. "Mr. Northwest!" They said at the same time.

Mr. Northwest looked down to avoid eye contact as he spoke. "Yes it's true I was the one who terrorized the town."

"But why would you do this?" Dipper questioned.

"Ever since me and my family lost the mansion due to the town finding out that my ancestors did not find the town, we all had a tough time adjusting to this non rich life I could barely hold a job because I was too used to bossing people around and we barely got enough money to get a house, so we had to live in this cabin with all the stuff that we managed to take with us from the mansion."

"How long have you had this cabin?" Mabel asked.

"About a month ago."

"Then why does this place look so run down?" Coraline asked.

"We were too used to having servants do the housework that we didn't even do it ourselves."

"So where's your wife and Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"At her mother's house."

"Aw she left you." Neil said sympathetically.

Northwest shook his head. "No she just wanted to get back the luxurious life, since her mother is still rich."

"Alright so why were you dressed up as a Wendigo and what were you planning with this roller coaster?" Fred question.

"I wanted to get back my money, so one night I planned to make this whole town into an amusement park which would showcase all the supernatural creatures in this place it would have been called Monsterland, but in order to build a theme park here I needed to scare everyone out of this town. I then came across the Wendigo legend one day while I was reading in the library and that's how I came up with dressing up as one."

"Wait so in order to get back your wealth, you decided to come up with this ridiculous scheme to build a theme park and scare everyone away by dressing up as a cannibalistic monster?" Coraline asked. Mr. Northwest nods affirmative, "Yeah pretty much."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or surprised with this scheme you came up with."

"So why did you take Dipper's journal?" Norman asked. "I needed to find a way to control the monsters so they could be attractions."

"And where is it now?" Dipper asked.

"Up in my bedroom on the third floor."

"Well Mr. Northwest looks like your plans have been derailed and I'm sure the authorities would love to hear your story." Fred said as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed 911.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids and that filthy dog along with that ghost."

* * *

The next morning with the case of the Wendigo solved, Mr. Northwest in jail, and Dipper getting the journal back. Everyone is just taking it easy in the main shop of the Mystery Shack.

"Well gang that's another mystery solved." Fred proudly stated.

"I can't believe it was actually a guy in a costume."

"I know Jonesy, after all the things we've seen who would've thought that we come across a fake monster."

"Well it's not like Mabel and me haven't came across a fake monster before. There was McGucket's robot lake monster."

"Oh yeah I remember that! Oh that was fun." Mabel smiled as she remembered that lake adventure.

Soos then comes into the shack with a smile the Scooby gang immediately looked at him to hear the news on the Mystery Machine. "Well dudes I'm please to say that your colorful van is out of the mud and is parked in front waiting for you."

Fred smiles and shook his hand gratefully. "Gee thanks for getting our van out."

"No problem dude, now if you need me I'll be in the back fixing the pipes." Soos leaves the room, Fred turns to the rest of the gang. "Well looks like it's time to go guys."

"Aw your leaving." Mabel cried.

"Afraid so Mabel, but it was nice meeting you guys." Daphne replied.

"It was nice meeting you to." Dipper stated.

"Even though it probably would've been better if we didn't go after that phoney Wendigo." Coraline added.

"You kidding, going after fake ghosts and monsters is what we usually do for a living." Fred said with a smile.

"And we were able to stop him from terrorizing the town." Norman added.

"Like me and Scooby knew he was a fake all this time right Scoob." Suddenly the Wendigo popped his head out of a clothes rack, Shaggy jumped in fright. "Zoinks the Wendigo!" Shaggy runs out of the shack, a brown paw reaches for the mask and removed it to reveal Scooby Doo who is laughing over his trick.

Agatha appears beside him with a mischievous grin. "BOO!" Scooby yelps as he flew out of the rack and into a barrel. Everyone laughed as Scooby poked his head out of the barrel with junk on him, Scooby turns to the readers with a embarrassed smile.

"Scooby Dooby Doo."


End file.
